ResidentEvil: Looking Through Ashleys Sisters eyes
by ResidentEvilMetroidgrl04
Summary: Ashley gets captured again but this time her older sister is going in to save her. Just so everyone knows i have an origional character in this so please if your gonna get mad at origionality dont read
1. My First Day and Already trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil and their characters please don't kill me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My Life Gone Resident Evil 4: Chapter 1: First day as a cop and already trouble!

Priscilla was in her room tuning up her shotgun when little miss nosey comes into her room.

"_What do you want Ashley?" _

_Ashley: "Dad says that you have to get ready for the party!" _

All Priscilla could do was grunt and agree so she wont have Ashley go ballistic against her. She put away her Shotgun in a special case that she custom made and locked it in her little safe she had in her room. She looked in her closet for a dress that would be sexy for her 22nd birthday party. She found a red Chinese dress she bought when she went to China. She took of her R. C. P. D outfit she had gotten from some Jill Valentine. She was wearing a matching red bra and thong set, then threw on her dress. Priscilla looked into the mirror and was pleased with her body. Ashley banged on her door to hurry up.

"_Ok, Ash geese wait up!" _

As Priscilla and Ashley made their way to Priscilla birthday party, Priscilla told Ashley

"_Hey Ash, I hope you wont be mad with me after I make my announcement at the party."_

Ashley replied

_Ashley: "Oh my gosh Silla! Don't tell me your pregnant!" _

"_What the fuck Ash! geese I cant tell you anything!" _

_Ashley: "Well excuse me Priscilla! If it's half as bad as me saying that your pregnant, then what is it?" _

"_I'll tell you at the party Ash."_

There were a lot of people there, the head cop from Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy, Jill Valentine, and other people from stars. My Father wanted to have full control of Umbrella corp. I got to talk to Leon for a little, then I snuck away with him to my room. I unlocked my safe where my guns lied. Leon was amazed at my collection. He picked up my semi-auto rifle and looked through the scope.

_Leon: "Nice guns you have here Pris, wanting to become a cop I see." _

"_Yea Leon, I want to be a cop in Raccoon City where you trained at" I said blushing._

_Leon: "Well Ms. Graham," he said walking toward me in a seductive way. "Do you really think your going to go to Raccoon City alone, HA, you better be prepared for what you will face if you even set foot there."_

Leon was standing face to face with me now and I could feel his body heat coming off him. I was looking at him straight into his eyes.

"_Well Mr. Kennedy, what are you going to do stop m-?" _

That's when Leon pulled me to him. He began to kiss me! I wrapped my arms around him and broke the kiss telling Leon

"_What if my father sees us or worse my sister bursts in on us?" _

Leon walked away from me and went to my door and locked it.

_Leon: "There now no one can bother us Priscilla."_

That's when I woke up and realized that it was all just a dream. Now I find my self on a helicopter toward Europe. It's late at night and the place is deserted. Well I did become a Stars member. If only Leon was here to see me now! While I was at training they taught me how to mix herbs, great field abilities, how to use a rifle properly and many other tactics. The copter just landed and before they left they threw me suitcase with my assignment in it along with some other items. There was a first-aid spray, a hand gun, along with some bullets. I opened up the envelope and it read

_Dear Priscilla, _

_You have been assigned to locate Leon S. Kennedy and assist him in his mission that I can not reveal to you. You have been chosen because you successfully completed your training and because your father insisted that you partake Leon's mission. If Leon is to fail his mission I hear by grant you permission to take over and continue his mission._

_Yours Truly,_

_The Vice-President of the U. S. of A._

_I finally get to meet Leon! Yes! I can finally make my dream a reality. I think I see a church up a head. I think I'll go check it out._

Leon's P. O. V­­­

"_So I'm supposed to find your daughter in Europe? What happened Mr. President?" _

"_Well Leon, she got kidnapped right after my oldest daughter's 22nd birthday party. Here is a picture of my oldest daughter Priscilla who's already in Europe looking for you. here is a picture of her youngest sister Ashley. Please find my Ashley and Priscilla so she can help you along your way. Thank you Leon." _

As I left to the car where these 2 police men from Europe were waiting. It was an hour drive sine my last transmission form the president. His daughter Priscilla looks hot! I think meeting her well be my best acquaintance with her yet. I wonder what she's wearing out here? Oh well I guess I better check that house first to see if anybody has seen Ashley. As I entered the house there was a man tending his fire. "Hello, sir, I was wondering if you have seen this girl?" That's when he said something in Spanish that I didn't understand. "Sorry." Then the villager picked up his axe and started walking toward me. "Stop! I said Freeze! Freeze Dammit" That's when I shot him in his head. He didn't look like a zombie so I didn't have to worry much. I then heard a car reeve up and a couple of villagers jumped out and the car kept driving. I heard gunshots and then nothing. That's when I knew I was not safe in this village and needed to find Ashley fast before something happens to her. I wonder if Priscilla already ran into these villagers?

Ashley's P. O. V.

Great! Just great! I get captured, they stuck something in me, and threw me in some god forsaken room. I have nothing to protect me with and Daddy probably sent Priscilla out to find me. I never really took up to her, but what I do know is that she did have a thing for this Leon character. I don't know who he really is and his angel but it's always good to black mail Priscilla for fun! Oh great now I'm talking to my self! I must be going crazy! I heard someone unlock the door but this time it wasn't a man in a black suit, he was wearing a purple suit that the hood covered his face mostly but when he uncovered his eyes, he had yellow eyes that looked sinister. The guys that locked me in here mentioned a name, I think his name was Lord Saddler. He took me to his chambers where he threw me some cloths that looked like lingerie. He said if I didn't put the cloths on that he would kill me. I put them on, and I think I kind of liked it! Then Saddler turned on some music and demanded that I danced until he was aroused. So I danced, I gave him a lap dance, shook my ass in front of him and I think he put some pesetas in my thong to continue. So as I continued arouse him he took off his purple outfit and insisted that I dance on his lap while he was hard on. "Continue to dance my little child soon you will become my pet forever!" I turned to Saddler and sat on him with my legs wrapped around him.


	2. Everybody has their say so!

Disclaimer: I still do not own resident evil and their characters please don't kill me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley's POV

After I was done with Saddler and his sick mind games, I decided to make a run for it.

"_Saddler you're a sick man! What do you want with me anyways? Why didn't you take my older sister?"_

_Saddler: "Well you see my little dancer, you were all alone in your room hating your sister, wishing that you were stronger and more powerful than her. So I sent out one of my top leaders. His name Lord Salazar! He sent his right hand guard to kidnap you! Yes I can read thoughts my dear, and guess what? You got your wish! We have injected into you our power. The power of los plagas! As we speak this very moment, the plaga is growing slowly and maturing! So I hope you like our little gift!_

"_Saddler you're a VERY SICK MAN! Using me for domination of the world! Next time you want to take over the world, don't bother using me to get what you want! My sister will be here to kick your ass! I swear on it!"_

Leon's POV

Well if being in a village with people that looked crazed and want to kill you isn't enough, then I don't know what I got myself into this time. I saw a helpless wolf dog and saved him. I think I did the right thing. I cross paths with more villagers and pick them off one at a time like I did back in raccoon city with the zombies. After about 5 minutes of walking and killing people I came across these big metal doors with a strange insignia on it. Kind of freaky looking is you ask me. I slowly seek up making less noise as possible and I see a huge fire burning. Curiosity struck me like a child and I needed to see what they were burning. I take out my binoculars and guess what I see. I see one of the guys that drove me here burning like a shiskabob.

"_Shit, I better not let them do that to Ashley! Better find her quickly, and her sister Priscilla to."_

So trying not to be seen I run into a house and the villagers saw me! Great now I have to stay here and kill them until there's no more.

"_Shit when will they take a hint and leave when they see one of their own go down!"_

Then all of the sudden a church bell rings. The villagers seemed to respond and they all dropped their weapons!

_Villagers: "Oh la campana! Es hora de rezar! Temos que ir! Lord Saddler! (Oh the church bell! It's time to pray. Lord Saddler!)_

So I run out into the middle of the area where everyone cleared out and say

"Where did everybody go? Bingo?"

Priscilla's POV

As I go toward the church I thought to my self; _what do these people want with my sister any ways?_ Well I made it to the church, but what do you know! It's locked, typical. So I circle the church and I see this weird contraption. I noticed the same symbols when I passed up the graves with identical markings which probably meant that twins were buried there. So after a few tries to get it open I figured it out. I took the insignia and it opened the door. Again very typical! When I entered there were these strange men just standing in a circle. I knew they were going to be trouble when I saw the insignia that they were chanting around. I knew they had to be cultists so I took out my incenerairy grenade and kill the lot of them. It was a hilarious sight to see them all burning. But then I noticed something went wrong! Their bodies didn't stay there like a human body would; it would look like it has just taken a visit to an oven to get fried, it disintegrated into ash. As I jumped from chandelier to chandelier, I noticed a blue flame coming from the 1st floor. I took out my hand gun ready to kill another cultist.

_Merchant: "Hey wait lady! I'm not one of those cultist people, so please don't shoot."_

"_Ok. So why should I let you live huh?"_ and with that said he opened up his coat to reveal a whole bunch of weapons.

_Merchant: "I have items that might interest you on your journey, ma'am. If you want them, I can't just give them to you. No, no, you must buy them from me!"_

"_Ok, if I have to buy them why don't I just kill you know so I can have them all!"_

_Merchant: "Kill me now, and you will never see me in this spot again when you need weapons!"_

So with that conversation over, I paid the man to give me a Riot gun. And I continued onward with my search to find Ashley.


	3. Priscilla and Leon meet

Disclaimer: Nope still do not own resident evil and their characters please don't kill me

Disclaimer: Nope still do not own resident evil and their characters please don't kill me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Priscilla's POV

_Leon: "Well Priscilla, now were all alone here in your room. With nothing but stare at each other."_

"_Well Leon", I said while I walked toward Leon. "There are a lot of things we can do in my room."_

_I looked at Leon's eyes, and his eyes were scoping me out. They went from my head, to my chest, to my feet and back up. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to do what all men want to do when they're locked in a room with a hot girl._

_Leon: "Well Miss Graham, again its only you and me in this dark room do you…," that's when I cut him off before continuing his sentence with a kiss. _

"_Well there's a start to what you were maybe thinking." I don't know what he was really thinking, but I knew it wasn't playing games._

_Leon then lunged at me and we both fell down on my bed making out. I was shocked at his decision. But I went along with it anyways. All I could feel was his heart beating as he kissed me passionately. Of all occasions, I would have never thought the legendary Leon Scott Kennedy, would be here at my house, making out with me! I felt him undoing the top of my outfit. He then began to kiss my neck making his way down to my breasts. All I felt was relaxation._

That's when I woke up again by the sound of a cultist yelling something in Spanish. To sleepy to deal with his shit I took out my riot gun and blasted his head off. Only he didn't go down! Something busted out of his head! I took out my semi-auto rifle and shot it. Then he finally went down. I took out a cell phone that I found in my uniform, and decided to look though it. That's when I saw Leon's number. I pressed the call button and it dialed his number. I heard his voice.

_Leon: "hello"_

"_Hi Leon? Is this the real Leon Scott Kennedy? If so where is your location?"_

_Leon: "Who's this? How the hell did you get my number?"_

"_My name is Priscilla, Ashley Graham's older sister. I found this cell phone and it had your number in it and what is your current position?"_

_Leon: "Well, well, I finally get the honor to talk to you Priscilla! Your father sent me to look for your sister and told me that you were looking for me."_

"_Yea I am where the hell are you?"_

_Leon: "Well I'm coming up to some church now. Did you meet any of the villagers yet?"_

"_No, but I did meet some cultists. And hurry up and get over here ill be waiting by the entrance of the church your coming up to."_

_Leon: "Well I hope you're as cutie as the picture your father gave me!" _

Then I heard gunshots while I was waiting for Leon to arrive. Then I pointed my riot gun at some black wolf and shot it. It lunged at me, bit me, and that's when Leon came to my rescue! He took my riot gun and shot the hell out of that black wolf. When he was done he turned to me, gave me back my gun and said:

Leon: "Are you alright?"

"No! Does it look like I'm alright, the bitch took a chunckling outta me!"

Leon: "Here take this."

Leon handed me an herb, I ate it and it took away the pain. He then took out a piece of cloth, ripped it and wrapped it around my upper arm. I looked into his eyes and they were just as I dreamed they were. He then helped me up.

Leon: "there all better"

"Thanks. Oh and by the way I owe you one for saving my life Leon."

Leon: "don't worry I'll find a way for you to make it up to me" and he smiled a sexy grin.

We walked in the church, I showed him the merchant guy that sells weapons. As I stood back and watched him, all that was on my mind was him. I couldn't get him outta my head! I think he said something to me but I didn't hear him. I was so glad that I found that cell phone.

Leon's POV

Well Priscilla is cutie, and she looks even more cutie when she's mad. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her but now was not the time. I tried to keep my mind on the mission, but I couldn't. I mean it's just so hard to keep on track when there is a cutie ass girl right in front of you. She did have a nice figure. I love the way she says my name. It makes me all horny in side. But she is the president's daughter. Then all of the sudden I felt a strange feeling come over me and I just fainted!

Priscilla: "LEON! Leon Scott Kennedy you better not die on me I'm not about to continue your mission looking for my bratty sister!"

I began to fall into a dream state.

"_Miss Graham, Priscilla Graham, I presume?"_

_Priscilla: "Yes Leon it's me, what happened to you?"_

"_Shit happened, but that's not why I'm here Priscilla."_

_Priscilla: "then what are you doing here in my room, and why did you lock the door?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_I began to walk toward her and she for some reason looked like a confused child. Then she changed all of the sudden her character seemed seductive in a way. She lunged at me wrapping her arms around me and began to kiss me! She then jumped onto me making me grab her ass to hold her up, while she wrapped her legs around me also. She was making me horny but, I tried to resist the urge to throw her on her bed to make out with her. Then I threw her against the wall still holding onto her and continued to kiss her. She whispered something in my ear._

_Priscilla: "Leon I know what you want. So why don't you do it?"_

"_But Priscilla, I might hurt you!"_

_Priscilla: "Leon you will never hurt me no mater what you do to me."_

That's when I woke up and I looked up and I saw Priscilla. I was in her arms. What was I doing that I ended up in her arms again? I got up as slowly and carefully not to wake her. She looked so peaceful just lying there. I looked around to see if there was anybody around. I saw no one so I went and held Priscilla in my arms as she did when I passed out.

Ashley's POV

When I had awaken from my sleep I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't. This time I was wearing……absolutely nothing. I was being hung on the wall with my arms and legs bound onto chains. I looked down and I saw Saddlers people staring at me whistling at me. I blushed but I told them to fuck off. Then all of the sudden, a short man entered. There were 2 big guys standing next to him. One was in a black robe and the other was wearing one like it but red.

"_Who the hell are you!"_

_Salazar: "Why I am the man who sent these two to capture up my Ashley."_

"_What do you want with me and what's your name you old man!"_

_Salazar: "Why my name is Lord Salazar and these are my right hand and left hand guards! Old man you say! HA! I'm barely in my 20's. I'm sure that one of my boys will have fun with you my little Ashley! So choose what's your favorite color?_

"_I'm not telling you shit Salazar! Leave me the hell alone!"_

_Salazar: "fine, I'll just have to choose for you then! Humm… let's see? Fine I'll let my right hand guard deal with you, and toy with you as he pleases!_

As his guard came toward me, I got scared so I screamed Priscilla's name really loud. That's when I got smacked by Salazar's right hand guard, and blacked out.

A.U 8/10/08: Well I finally got an idea for this story so keep checking back for the new chapter. Thank you for reading my story check out my other ones.


End file.
